Missed Something
by Tokyosketch
Summary: Forced by his friends to fight his drug problem in group therapy for different kind of addictions, Law is seriously considering to throw himself of a bridge, and he would have already done so, if it weren't for the black haired teenager who isn't such bad company.
1. Chapter 1

Law lets out a frustrated noise, looking at the little crumbled paper in his hand.

_Building D – 78_

Well, he has been at Building D – 78, but no one was there, and Law is seriously just about to quit this shit. He lets out a irritated noise.

He would just go home if he could.

* * *

"I'm Trafalgar Law" he says, looking into the group of people. He nearly expects a round of "Hello, Trafalgar Law" back, it doesn't come though, so he just continues "Some people got fed up with my drug addiction and now I'm here cause this is somehow supposed to help me, even if it's obviously such a waste of money and time, and seriously shitty and-"

Someone lets out a load cough and he interrupts himself, before saying "Well, I've been clean for..." he looks at his watch "About 7 hours now"

"You go, Law!" the black haired teen across from him cheers and Law isn't sure if he is being sarcastic or honest.

He is kinda cute though, Law thinks, but that could be the signs of withdrawal.

"So, uhm" the therapist says and Law already can't stand him "Luffy? Would you like to go on?"

"Sure!" the teen says, bright smile and everything "So as you guys already know I've been clean for about 2 months now, right?"

Some of the other people in the round nod, some of them look kind of embarrassed. Law isn't sure why though. Law would be delighted if he could stay away from drugs for a whole 2 months.

"You go, Luffy!" he says then, kind of drily, but the teen just grins brightly at him, while other people just look like they can't believe he just said that.

What a bunch up-tight people.

"Thank you!" Luffy laughs "So, I've been, like, not even thinking about it okay?" he looks at the therapist who just nods as a sign for the teen to go on "And I've been really proud of myself, but like, now, he-" he points at Law, and the whole room looks at him instantly "Comes in, and I'm kinda...thinking about it again, so I guess I'm having some kind of relapse right now?" Luffy sends a helpless glance at the therapist.

The room whispers then, some look away in embarrassment and a guy with a strange ASCE tattoo, slaps Luffy over his head "You can't just say these things, Luffy!"

The teen just laughs.

Law just lifts an eyebrow and he doesn't really get it. But maybe he looks like Luffys former drug dealer or something? That would explain it.

"Luffy, it would be a relapse if you give in to your addiction" the therapist says "As long as you just think about it, and can keep yourself from doing it, everything should be fine"

"So it's okay to think about it?" he asks then, and looks straight at Law "Cause I don't think I can help it right now, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine" the therapist says again, "You can go out for a while if it helps you, though"

Luffy just shakes his head and grins at Law.

He grins back, because seriously? There is a drug dealer that looks just like him, and that is kind of cool.

* * *

"Ace is my brother" Luffy says, "He kinda likes fire a little bit too much? It's true love, he says"

"A pyromaniac then?"

Luffy nods "Yes exactly!" before he makes a face "Don't give him a lighter"

"Won't do"

"And then there's Zoro" Luffy munches on his pizza "He's kinda alcoholic, but really in denial so he doesn't show up that often, that's why you haven't met him yet"

Law just hums, reaching for the remote control, switching the channel.

He has been meeting up with Luffy after their therapy sessions for the last few weeks now, their meetings mostly involves eating a shit-ton of food in front of the tv, while talking about everything and nothing.

He can't say he hates it.

"Zoro is nice" Luffy says, before he makes a face "Had my first relapse with him though"

Law lifts an eyebrow "How many did you have?"

"A few" Luffy says and grins "But this time I'm pulling through! Seriously!"

"Huh" Law just says, and thinks about the last time he shot something up "I already miss it"

"Your body does" Luffy nods, like the pro that he is "You will get used to it after a while"

"It's just-" Law starts, "Drugs have been my life for the last 8 years now, I don't know who I am without them"

It's actually rare for him to speak so open about it, but he guesses since Luffy shares the same experience as he does, it's easy to just let it out.

He admits, it's nice to talk to someone about it.

"You are really nice...and tall" Luffy answers and smiles at him.

"Just nice?" he grins back.

"I said _really_ nice...and tall"

Law hums, the teen is seriously cute "You are cute"

Luffy blushes and Law smiles.

* * *

"Let's jump off some bridge" Law nearly whines and rolls over in his bed, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Don't be so morbid" Luffy snorts, sitting beside him "You sound ridiculous"

"How did you survive this?" Law says "God, withdrawal is the worst"

"I know right? But you said you wanted to try this on your own, so get a grip" Luffy says and sighs "It'll be okay. Painkiller?"

"Yes, a thousand of them please" shit, he feels miserable.

"Do you have a fucking death-wish?" Luffy mumbles, while standing up to go into the kitchen.

"I do" Law mutters into his pillow.

* * *

Sometimes he catches Luffy looking at him with this heat in his eyes, giving him a look that begs him to just take the boy right now, to just push him down and have his way with the teen.

He shakes his head at himself, the withdrawal probably just making him see things.

* * *

They are lying on his couch, or well, Luffy is lying on his thighs while he tries to read a book. Trying being the key-word here. Luffy is chattering constantly, and Law just can't concentrate, with the teen babbling about god knows what.

"Sometimes I feel strange for being addicted to it, you know?" Luffy asks and Law hums as a sign that he heard him, before turning another page.

"I mean, most people do it on a regular basis, and it's fine"

"Yeah" he says, agreeing.

"I guess, I'm just...weird"

"Ah, mh" he says and Luffy makes a irritated noise.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"Of course not" Law answers automatically.

"I'm glad you understand"

"Of course, I do" he mumbles, turning another page.

What is the teen even talking about?

He doesn't find out, because then the doorbell rings, and Luffy asks loudly "Pizza?!"

Law shakes his head, when Luffy leaps up, nearly crashing to the floor to get to the door as fast as possible.

* * *

"So what do you hate most about your addiction? Law, you start" the therapist asks "Be open, share your experience"

"Uhm" he says, looks into the round of people, before his eyes meet Luffys across from him "I guess it's the fact that no matter how good the high is, when you come down it's always pretty shitty"

"Ah, good point Law, I'm sure we have people there who can relate to that, right? Zoro?"

"I'm not addicted" the green-haired man grunts.

"Right" the therapist says. "Nami, what about you? Do you want to share your experience with your addiction?"

"Well" the orange-haired girl starts, Law thinks she is pretty, but maybe a little bit too cocky for his taste, but he doesn't really know her, so he doesn't want to judge "I guess it's hard building relationships, when people think you only want their money"

"Oh!" Luffy says "I know how you feel, I haven't been able to keep a relationship lasting long"

Luffy looks at him then and smiles, he smiles back because he knows how Luffy feels, it's hard building relationships when your only love are drugs.

* * *

He is changing shirts when Luffy bursts through his door.

"I bought food and-" Luffy stops mid-sentence to stare at him.

Law lifts an eyebrow before he takes a shirt out of his closet to wear.

"Cool, make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna get some drinks"

Law isn't sure but he swears he hears a mumbled "I swear that motherfucker's tempting me"

* * *

Somewhere along the way, he realizes that he started dating Luffy. It's a strange relationship, devoid of any touch and kisses, a relationship without any sexual contact and when he initiates any touching, Luffy is quick to scramble away from him.

It kind of hurts his ego a little, if he is being honest.

* * *

"Maybe you lost your mojo" Kid grins before bursting into a loud laugh. That motherfucker.

Kid is seriously his worst friend.

"Or maybe he is just not that into you"

"You are not helping Kid" he snaps and the red-haired man, idiot, laughs again.

* * *

"I'm dying" Law murmurs, sweating hard, it's getting harder to breath by the minute "I need a fix"

"Shut up" Luffy mumbles into the dark, holding his hand on the couch, while a action movie plays on TV.

Law doesn't give a shit about it though. He feels unhealthy.

"Fuck off" he says, squeezing Luffys hand in his own "I need it, I'm gonna get myself- I- I really-" he takes a deep breath "I can't do it" he admits and then "You should leave"

Luffy just shakes his head though "Not gonna leave you"

"God, fuck you!" he snarls angrily, trying to stand up, but Luffy holds him down by pulling his arm back.

He glares at the teen "Let me go!"

"Nope" Luffy says "Chill out, kay?"

"You don't get it, do you?!" Law snaps "This is the worst!"

Luffy snorts "Don't I know it? Just try to calm down"

"You should leave" Law grits out, his head hurts, his blood boils "Seriously, get the fuck outta here"

"Law" the teen says "Please, you need to-"

He snaps then, pushing Luffy down on his couch, pressing him into the cushions.

"Don't tell me what I need to do" he says and he hears how Luffy let's out a pained gasp as he holds him down.

He only tightens his hold on Luffys wrists, watching how the teen squirms in his grip. He eyes him angrily, that stupid pretty face, with the dark eyes, and the soft looking lips. His head hurts enough already, he doesn't need Luffy to complicate things further.

"Law" the teen whines and fuck, he sounds so good "Please let me go"

But he doesn't care what Luffy has to say, he feels ill, his whole body yearning for a pleasure he can not get and fuck, Luffy makes a good substitute right now, clouding his mind with other things, things that aren't drug-related at all.

"Law, c'mon" Luffy says again, desperately trying to push against Law's hold "Please, just-"

He doesn't really believe the teen, not when he is pushing his hips against him so willingly, when he can feel him erect through his pants. It's a compliment, he guesses, because he has yet to do anything to him, but Luffy is already reacting heavily. Seems that he isn't the only one who has been thinking about this.

"I want you" he says then and Luffy takes in a sharp breath.

He leans down then, meeting Luffys lips with his own, all thoughts about drugs completely vanishing from his mind. Luffy opens his mouth almost instantly, willingly, moaning into his mouth and fuck, he is so responsive, so sensitive, Law can't believe it. He takes Luffys wrists in one hand, not letting go yet, although the teen is not fighting him anymore, and he lets his other hand run down beneath Luffy's shirt, touching the bare skin.

Luffy presses into the touch, his body moves frantic against his own, and he seems desperate already. Law wasn't aware that the teen needed this so much.

"God, you-" he mumbles against the others hot mouth because fuck, Luffys eagerness is rubbing off on him, making him burn for the body he is currently hovering above.

"Law, fuck-" Luffy pants, as Law let's his wrists go, to grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it above the teens head, pulling it off.

He presses the boy back into his couch again, Luffys legs open wider, giving him space to get in between. "You are so willing" he mumbles, against the teens throat as he leaves kisses on his warm skin. He still can't believe how Luffy is reacting to the smallest of touches.

"Yeah, yeah" the younger says, breathlessly "C'mon, hurry the fuck up"

He smirks a little against Luffy's throat, and says "Eager"

Luffy just makes a noise in the back of his throat and Law just can't wait to hear what noises he can get out of the younger. He wants to hear them all.

He gets Luffy out of his jeans, gets himself out of his shirt, he gets them naked on his couch and fuck, the boy looks so good, lying there, panting heavily, glazed eyes. So willing, so ready for him to just take what he wants.

And he does. He prepares Luffy hastily and the boy moans, tightening around his fingers, making Law's cock twitch in his pants. Law is sloppy with the lube, smearing it on Luffy's stomach on accident before he even gets near where it's supposed to be. He smears it on his own cock, enough not to hurt the teen, just maybe burn a little. The way Luffy is spreading his legs for him, tilting his hips, doesn't seem like he would mind it a little rough though.

Before he pushes in, Luffy asks "How long have you been clean?"

He takes a moment to register the words "4 months now, why?"

"Cause I'm about to relapse" and then Luffy pulled him down by the neck, kissing him harshly.

Back then, he didn't get it, his mind was clouded with lust for the younger, and when he pushed into him for the first time, every thought in his mind vanished.

Luffy let out a whine and a gasp and a breathy "Fuck"

"Yeah" he murmurs, agreeing.

He starts moving then, rocking his hips, pushing his cock into the tight heat, fucking the body underneath him, while Luffy lets out a high-pitched whine at every push.

"God damn, are you a virgin?" he asks then, panting, while he slams into the boy even harder, the kid is seriously fucking tight.

Luffy lets out a breathless moan, shaking his head, before stating "It's been a while"

He doesn't say anything to that, can't say anything, not with Luffy looking so desirable underneath him, stealing his breath away.

The teen then directs his mouth to his own and he closes one of his hands into a fist, fingers tightening in Luffy's hair, and the boy hisses at that, hips arching against him, taking him even deeper.

Like he said, he didn't get it back then, didn't blink an eye, when they came, and then, not even twenty minutes later when the teen was on him again, pushing him down on the couch, before forcing Law's cock inside of him again.

He just didn't get it.

* * *

"Luffy, how is it going for you?" the therapist asks.

"Well.." Luffy looks to the ground, and for the first time ever, Law actually sees him looking guilty and a bit ashamed "I had a relapse"

He sees a few people whisper, and some embarrassed faces. And then there was him loudly yelling "What?! When?!"

Luffy looks at him questioningly and Law says irritated "You spend the whole weekend with me, when did you-?

It's then, when Ace fixes him with a ice-cold glare, that nearly killed him by the way, when a few people gasp and Luffy blushes that he _finally_ fucking gets it.

He has been dating a nymphomaniac.

* * *

**Part 1/2**

**I had this for what feels like 1000 years, and i finally decided to post it, as always, I hope you liked it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda forgot i had already finished this...ooopss! Well better late than never right? ^.^v **

* * *

**Part 2/3**

After that meeting he is quick to rush out of the room, fearing for his life. His lover's brother is overly protective, and to be honest, Law doesn't need to ask Ace if he has a problem with them dating, from the glare he received, it is painfully obvious, that Ace isn't really font of the idea.

And now the whole room knows that he fucked the nymphomaniac. Embarrassing.

So he hurries out of the room, leaving a perplexed Luffy and a growling Ace back. He and Luffy can talk later about how he didn't tell him that he is a freaking sex-addict. God. A sex addict.

Why didn't he notice? All of it makes sense now. Law must have been blind.

Suddenly he feels a tight grip around his arm, unforgiving and strong, and before Law can comprehend what the fuck is happening he gets pushed into a dark and small storeroom, his protests being muffled by a hand over his mouth.

What the fuck.

His eyes widen when he finds himself cornered by an angry, older brother. Ace is way too close to him, leaning into his space, making him feel trapped, back hard against the stone wall.

"Listen here, drug-boy" Ace hisses and Law holds his breath "If you think you can take advantage of him, I'll burn you to the ground until nobody can even find your ashes"

"Mhmpf" he get's out, and Ace's hand leaves his mouth, giving him a chance to say something. God, Luffy's brother is a lunatic. Completely mad.

"I don't plan on it" he gets out, and then his eyes widen, because he swears, he fucking _swears_, there was a flicker of a lighter, just a little flame in the corner of his eye, and he nearly feels his heart stop.

"Was that-" he clears his throat "Ace, was that a lighter? You are not allowed to-"

"You've seen nothing" Ace mumbles, sending him a icy glare, before he leaving him alone.

Law let's out a relived breath and although he feels the strong need to call after him to make sure he takes his lighter away from the damn pyromaniac, but fuck, he just survived this and he will not play with his luck some more.

Ace is insane.

* * *

"So what? You are dating a nymphomaniac?!" Kid laughs, a loud and dirty laugh, patting Law on his back "Good job, man"

"What?" he asks, irritated, before taking a chug from his beer. He needs this now.

"Oh, Law" Shachi adds, sighing a bit "You are living the dream"

He lifts his eyebrows in confusion "My boyfriend is sex-crazy, had several relapses with an alcoholic from our group and I'm the one who is responsible for his last one, without even knowing it. Not to mention, his overprotective brother, is just waiting to set me on fire, and you are telling me I'm living the dream? Are you insane?"

"You know what?" Kid asks, and there is a sleazy grin on his face. Law doesn't like it one bit "It is every mans dream to date someone like that. Someone who is always up for it, who needs it. If _you_ don't know what to do with him, I would be happy to-"

"Forget it" Law spits, and is ready to shower Kid with a rain of insults, but he doesn't come far, Shachi interrupting him.

"He's right, you know?" he says, "You can have sex whenever you want now. With a nymphomaniac. That's hot. I bet he's up for all kind of kinky things."

"You guys are the worst" Law mumbles, rollings his eyes "I can't believe this is what you are thinking about when I tell you about my problem"

"That's what you call a problem? Ha!" Kid laughs "I would love to have your worries"

Shachi nods, "I envy you"

"You guys are crazy" Law just mutters, "Please stop talking about it like it's something great"

They both look at him, like _he_ is the one being crazy before they say in perfect unison "It's _is_ great!"

"It's not" he says, tone final, glaring at them over the his beer bottle.

* * *

He takes back everything he said. His boyfriend is a sex addict and it's absolutely fucking awesome.

They're on Law's bed, fresh out of the shower and still with wet hair when Luffy crawls up his lazy, tired torso, sucks lightly on the shell of his ear for a moment and shudders, "I want to ride you"

Law groans because, seriously, they haven't left the bed in over two days they've been having so much sex, and now, even after Law obliged Luffy and fucked him hard against the slick tiles of the shower wall, Luffy still isn't finished with him.

At this rate, Law is convinced they will never be social, hygienic members of society ever again.

Regardless, Luffy's voice is all hot and sticky and trying so hard to be composed and Law finds it impossibly hard not to let the younger slide into his lap and suck hickeys onto his neck, no matter how exhausted he may be. Through the fresh, clean boxers Law only put on moments ago, he can feel his cock hardening against the soft fabric and when his boyfriend grinds down against it, settling his weight against his hips, he can't help but let a whimper escape his mouth.

Luffy never gathered the patience necessary to step into a pair of boxers after coming out of the bathroom; Law almost finds it indecent.

It seems like Luffy needs to make up for being celibate the last half year and now, seriously doesn't give a fuck anymore if he is giving in to his desires.

Law doesn't mind. Kid and Shachi were damn right. He is living the dream.

"Ngh, god, _Luffy_," Law says through bared teeth as he tries with all his might not to think about how hard his cock is or how Luffy's just perched in his lap, knees on either side of his hips, while his warm toes dig beneath the backs of Law's calves, anchoring him. Luffy presses his palms against the wooden headboard of Law's bed and nudges his hips just a little bit, a reminder.

"Please, Law," Luffy says, all innocent and needy.

He rocks his hips again and Law gasps "Luffy, we just-"

"I know" Luffy groans, burying his face in Law's neck again and his dick is hard against his stomach, leaking. He slides his fingers through Law's hair and kisses his lips sweetly. "I know-" he mumbles, their mouths still meshed together, "-but" Luffy bites down on his bottom lip and pulls, tugs Law's hair slightly and breathes heavily "Please, just let me ride you"

Law's head feels heavy and dizzy with lust and he is seriously not in the right mind-set to throw Luffy off of him. Luffy mouths at his jaw, making sweet, pleading noises in the back of his throat and he whines, "I'll go so slow, Law. Slow and nice and so, so patient and you won't have to do anything, okay? I'll do all the work, Law, I promise. I just-" he falters and drops his lips back to Law's for an urgent kiss and mumbles, "Fuck, I need your cock so bad. _Please_"

There really is no weighing his options at this point. Luffy's practically begging to fuck himself on his cock and his cracking voice alone is enough to make up Law's mind damn quick.

Nodding frantically, Law chokes out, "Yeah, okay. Yeah," and Luffy just sort of surges up and gives him all of his gratitude in a kiss so hard and sweet and open that, despite Luffy's feverish mouth, Law swears he can taste honest appreciation on his tongue. Law can't fucking believe it.

Luffy shifts, takes his toes out from beneath Law's warm legs and backs down his body, only giving himself enough distance to remove Law's boxers. He slips a finger beneath the elastic waistband and tugs gently, urging Law to lift his hips and when he obeys, Luffy slides them down past his knees, leaves them tangled around his ankles before covering Law's exposed cock with his mouth, insistent and hot.

With labored breath, Law exhales through his nose knowing that if anything leaves his mouth, it's going to be accompanied by a moan. Luffy sucks him in as deep as he can, cheeks hollowing, eyes watering, Law can barely breath, the sight in front of him enough to make him want to come. Luffy tongues the underside of the heavy cock in his mouth and Law's hips lift involuntarily, searching, and Luffy gags a little. Saliva drips down Law's dick and puddles at the base where Luffy's fingers are wrapped firmly around him, stroking what he can't take. When the younger pulls off with a generous slurp, he looks up at Law with heavy lidded eyes, hungry, dark and dangerous with something he can't control.

There is no way Law can forget that Luffy is in fact addicted to this.

Law's panting lures Luffy back up to his mouth and he matches his uneven breaths in a sloppy kiss that leaves Law's fingers sliding through Luffy's still slightly wet hair.

"Do you need-?" Law gasps out, swallowing hard.

"No, no," Luffy cuts him off, resting his forehead against Law's, closing his eyes. "I'm still wet" Swallow, breath, kiss. "-from before."

He shifts to straddle Law carefully, his knees digging into the mattress on either side of Law's hips and Law reaches down between them to grasp his cock and guide it to Luffy's already wet and used entrance.

"Don't," Luffy chokes, catching Law's wrist "Let me," he says, lust evident in his eyes, voice already wrecked. He takes Law's hands and firmly places them on his hips, curls Law's fingers tightly around the sharp bones and says, "Bruise me"

Law takes in a sharp breath, fingers digging into Luffy's skin.

Taking an awkward angle, Luffy twists his hand down below him and takes Law's cock in his hand, lowers himself down just enough so that only the tip is grazing, teasing and he circles just outside. Slowly, just as he'd promised, he lowers himself, allowing Law to breach him at a pace so agonizingly slow that it seems like days until he's buried to the hilt in Luffy's ass, mouth agape and eyes lulled.

"Oh, fuck, Law," Luffy gasps when he can't sink any lower and the dull throbbing ache becomes more prominent. His legs are trembling slightly. "G-god, I'm so f-ful-l," Luffy chokes and Law can't help but dig marks into his lover's hips.

"Shit," Law grits out, shudders as he feels Luffy clenching tight and warm and delicious all around him. "Fuck, you look so good right now," he manages, arches his hips just a little.

"N-no!" Luffy cries out, hands bracing himself against Law's tattooed chest, shoulder. "Please, don't move, I can't- you, no. Just- stay still, or I'm gonna-"

God, is this all it takes for Luffy to reach his orgasm? Law feels dizzy.

Luffy remains a statue for a good few moments, recuperating and gathering his breath and sanity and when he feels he's finally ready, he presses against Law's chest with clammy hands, chewing his lip harshly.

"Ohh, _fuck_!" he moans as Luffy makes his first slide back down and everything warm and liquid starts boiling in his low stomach and Luffy just leans in closer to him, shaking, clinging.

Luffy ducks his head down and captures his mouth, biting and sucking and Law remains a boneless mass beneath him, languid and so, so gone. In a shaky whisper, Luffy says, "Gonna ride you 'till it hurts," and as he raises up again, feels the thick drag of Law's cock heavy inside him, he groans, "Fuck, your cock, I can't even- _Jesus_, so _good_"

And really, it's been good four times already today, and it's only half past ten. But Jesus fucking Christ if it does seem like Luffy has missed fucking himself like this, dropping his hips down onto Law's in order to get that deep, deep pleasure and knowing that he's in complete control of determining how much he takes urges him to take it all just because he can.

Law laps at Luffy's neck, murmurs, "Keep going, baby, shit," and when Luffy drops back down, quicker than the last time, the younger can't help but let out a moan, low and guttural and filthy, it's enough to make Law buck his hips into Luffy just slightly.

Luffy shudders and raises again, slow and thick and anticipating and he feels every single inch burn as he crashes back down, Law's cock nudging his prostate hard enough to drain a bit of energy from him as he slips up and falls against Law's chest, gasping quickly. He tucks his face into the side of his throat, whimpering helplessly.

Luffy's liquid and reeling and it aches so wonderfully that he's not sure if he can move again but he does, picks up a slow but steady rhythm and bounces in Law's lap hard and fast.

It's raw and real and everything whirling around them seems so sex crazed and misty but Luffy kisses tender words against Law's pliant lips and his hands rove over every inch of warm skin across Luffy's small back and curl up around his shoulders, fingers tickling his collarbone. Luffy leans back, fucking himself harder onto Law's cock when the new angle rips a howling moan from his throat and it exposes the long column of his pale neck. Law leans forward, pushes himself into his young lover and kisses up his open chest, neck, chin until he reaches Luffy's lips and pulls him by the shoulders back towards him.

Luffy drives Law harder and sharper into himself and gasps out, "Law, I'm- oh shit, Law, right there, right there," and rocks up and own on Law, talking to himself in his moment of delirium.

Law knows he's losing it, groans out, "Shit, you fuck yourself so good" and wraps his long fingers around Luffy's leaking cock, pumping. His boyfriend chokes, tries to time his movements so that he's thrusting up into Law's fist before dropping back down on to his cock at a breathtaking rhythm and he's just got it perfected when it becomes all too much and his hips stutter and he's slamming into his prostate every time Law fills him so tight and whole and tearing and he comes in hot spurts over Law's hand, fucking himself through by far the most intense orgasm of the past two days, much less this morning.

Not long after, Law spills into him, wet and warm, and Luffy allows him to buck his hips up into him, lets him ride out his orgasm as well.

Sated, weak and well fucked, Luffy slumps down onto Law, whimpering as his body adjusts to the endorphins still buzzing through his blood stream begin to settle and ease. Law pulls out with small, sharp gasp and pulls the younger closer, allowing him to curl into his side and steady his breathing. Every single pore on Law's body is tingling and Luffy hums in content, pressing his smile into Law's neck, nuzzling.

Law looks down at him, and can't help but let a small sigh escape, deep from his chest. Luffy looks satisfied, rosy glowing cheeks, black hair plastered onto his forehead, and Law can't help but think back at what Ace said.

"Your brother said I shouldn't take advantage of you" he murmurs, hands sliding into Luffy's dark hair, playing with the strands between his fingertips.

Luffy just hums, as a sign that he has heard him.

"But I can't help but think that maybe you are taking advantage of me"

* * *

"He is completely insatiable" Law says, "You guys were totally right"

Kid let's a dirty grin stretch around his face, and Shachi let's out a loud laugh, before nudging his shoulder "We told you!"

"Yeah" Law grins, "I haven't had so much sex in my entire life...like I don't even have the time anymore to think about drugs, because Luffy just won't let me"

"So jealous" Shachi mutters, and Kid nods in agreement.

The bar is quite empty on this Friday evening, and god, Law doesn't even need alcohol or anything else to give him a bit of a high anymore. This whole week Luffy didn't hold back at all, having sex when he wanted to, whenever he felt like it. And god, it was often.

Law comes home from work, and a second later there is a desperate teenager rutting in his lab, sucking bruises into his skin. Law can't shower alone anymore, because the moment Luffy hears the shower running, he joins him, sliding to his knees easily, sucking him off. Luffy doesn't mind where they are, or what time it is, god, Law never thought he is one for public places but shit, when someone like Luffy begs you to take him in one of the restrooms at the restaurant, you don't say 'no' to him. You can't say no.

Law tried. Luffy doesn't take 'no' for an answer.

Law sighs a bit dreamily "I've totally gone to heaven"

"I want to meet him" Shachi says then, "You guys seem serious, so I want to meet him"

"Yeah" Kid grins, still so dirty, and Law doesn't even want to know what the lewd bastard is thinking "I wanna meet him too"

"Soon" Law promises, because at the moment? He totally enjoys having Luffy all for himself.

* * *

"So, Luffy, how is it working out for you? The last time we talked you had a relapse. Did you recover from that?" the therapist asks, and Law holds his breath. _Don't blurt it out, don't blurt it out, don't-_

"Not at all!" Luffy whines, and Law thinks, _oh shit_, when the whole room turns to look at him, Ace eyes are screaming _murder_, and he waves a bit, because, yeah, hi. It's his fault. He knows. "I mean I had so many relapses lately, I can't even count anymore..."

"Luffy..." he starts, wanting to hide "You are not making it better..."

"What?" Luffy asks, turning to him, "What am I doing? Am I saying something wrong?"

"No, no" the therapist butts in "We should always be honest, Luffy, you are doing nothing wrong"

Law coughs a little, and Luffy sends him a questioning glance, before focusing on the therapist again, "There is no reason for you to feel discouraged, just pick up were you left off, and try to avoid getting tempted, you think you can do that?"

Luffy glances at him, and Law shakes his head a bit, cause seriously, the therapist is basically telling Luffy to stop having sex with him, and that's just ridiculous, because Luffy is insatiable and there is no way he will be okay with that, no way he will agree to-

"Alright!" Luffy grins, like he just saw a challenge and is excited to meet it head-on "I can do that!"

"Oh, man" he sighs, quietly, more to himself, but Ace seems to have picked it up anyway, throwing him a sharp glance again, and Law shrinks back in his chair a little.

So now he will go from having sex on a regular basis, more than he ever had, more than he ever thought was possible to have, to zero sex. Great.

Just great.

* * *

**Did I say this is gonna be 2 parts? I lied. It's three parts ^.^ I hope you liked it x3**


End file.
